Maybe It's The Hair
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: Wally really hated how time seem to have the speed of a slug, but at least this time around he had better company.


**Author's Notes: **Note to self, just because you're in a tired near acting like a drunk state does not mean you decide to write stuff for people. But you do it anyways, cause you're a dumb dumb.

**Summary: **Wally really hated how time seem to have the speed of a slug, but at least this time around he had better company.

**Disclaimer: **This whole disclaimer thing is silly, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned it. Actually, I would. The writers would reject my ideas, "No, Fallen for the hundredth time, you _can't _put Wally into a coma three episodes in a row." So I turn to fanfiction to write the episodes that were scrapped.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe It's The Hair<em>

_2:31_

Wally leaned back against the stone archway that stood before Gotham Academy, if it wasn't for the fact that it was stone, he would have started hitting his head a while ago. Of course, a while ago to most was in reality ten seconds prior. Checking his watch again, the speedster bit back a groan as it read off the same time as it did the last time he checked. What was taking Rob so long? It's not like it took a village to get your books and leave. If Wally could guess, the acrobat was probably talking to one of his teachers, he didn't care what the younger teen said, to him Dick was a teacher's pet. Well, except to his English teacher, apparently the acrobat was still fighting the B that he got on his last paper due to 'spelling errors'. Wally tried telling his friend that most of his vocabulary weren't recognized words.

_2:32_

He was going to leave without him. Wally felt uncomfortable enough as is standing around with dozens of other teens walking around wearing school uniforms while he was wear his civvies. The looks they were giving him weren't all too welcome either, but the speedster knew enough to ignore most of them. With his foot tapping against the ground, his religious practice of checking his watch, and looking through the crowd of students; they probably were assuming that his intentions weren't overly legal.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Wally jumped slightly, not expecting someone to talk to him. The speedster figured that everyone would ignore him for the most part, but as he turned to see who it was, he couldn't really say that he was bothered. "Uh." He stammered looking at the curious blue eyes, mind going blank before he collected himself, "Er, no, well yes. I'm supposed to meet up with someone, Dick Grayson."

Pink lips turned upwards revealing a flash of white as she smiled at him, he forced himself to look away, "You're his friend from Central, right? He's mentioned you a few times." She said, Wally started to grin as well, "I'm Barbara, I'm in his class." She said, shifting her books to one arm so she could offer her hand, which Wally readily took.

"Wally." He returned, his hand lingering a few seconds longer than necessary before he let her hand go, "You know where he is?"

Barbara nodded, a few strands of her red hair breaking loose from behind her ear, "He had to stay back because of computer club, he won't be out for a while." She explained, Wally had to snort at that.

"Figures he's in computer club."

The smile was gone in an instant, "So am I." and Wally's face quickly followed suit.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just, he's a bit of a computer fanatic." Not like he was lying, right? The corner of his mouth twitched upwards hesitantly, "How come you're not with him then?"

She shrugged, "He's the president, the underlings aren't needed, plus it's about budgeting and I really don't care about that." Barbara said, "He can handle it anyways, 'the club is asterous, everyone is conserted' and so on."

Wally laughed, even though the acrobat was supposed to differ himself between Robin the Boy Wonder and Dick Grayson the mathelete, he still retained some consistencies. "Sounds familiar." Then the two lapsed into silence, _awkward _silence. Sure, normally he was good at this sort of situation, see a girl, go for it, no problem. At least, that was how Kid Flash acted, he had the super hero persona to back him up with girls like M'gann and though he'd deny it, Artemis. Here, not so much and he was inwardly cursing himself for it, Barbara would probably leave because if he was her, hanging around the kid that had no place in a snooty private school wasn't his definition of fun. His mind scrambled for what to discuss, so that she wouldn't leave, talking about Dick too much would give the wrong impression knowing his luck and it wasn't like he could pull out the 'I'm Kid Flash' card.

"Hey." Barbara said breaking him out of his reverie, "If you're from Central, does that mean that you've met the Flash?"

He couldn't stop the grin from coming, "Yeah, I have, got his autograph too. Greatest hero if you ask me." His new acquaintance scoffed.

"No way, Batman has that title, Flash doesn't even come close. Batman has a batmobile."

"Flash can run, he doesn't need a car." Wally interjected.

"Batman has a utility belt."

"Flash doesn't scare small children."

"Batman has Robin." Barbara countered, a smirk ever growing.

"Please, Kid Flash is way better than the 'Boy Wonder'." Wally gibed, sure he knew on more than one occasion that his ass was kicked by Robin more than once, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her and would play in his favor. He regarded Barbara, wondering why she seemed to be considering the fact, expecting her to give her own reason why Bats was better.

"I guess you could be right about that." She finally said her lips pursing together, giving a small nod.

"Really?" oh he was smooth, blurting it like that. Barbara nodded again, blue eyes flitting upwards before returning to his face.

"Maybe it's the hair."

"Yeah?" He said, forgetting about checking his watch and that time moved far too slow for his comforts, in fact, Wally didn't mind how slow it was at all.

**.:…:.**

Dick shouldered his bag as he stepped out into the hallway. That was pointless, personally he didn't really see the need for a budget, it wasn't like they had to pay in order to get a tour of Wayne Enterprises, he was pretty certain that they could get in with no charge and yet he still had to stay behind. By now, Dick knew that Wally probably left, patient not being one of the speedster's positive qualities. He'd have to call him on his way back to the mansion, though that meant he'd have to make up some excuse why he was back early. Sure, lying to Bruce was actually easier than expected, it was Alfred that it was hard to get anything past. _I'll figure something out, _he thought as he pushed the last door open, he was half way to the archway when he took notice that there were two other people.

Confused, Dick continued to walk over, his pace slower than it was previously, his brow knitted together as he watched Barbara handed Wally what looked like the speedster's cell phone catching what she said.

"Just call me next time you're around." She said, an uncomfortable feeling churned in Dick's stomach at the smile that she was giving the speedster or the one that Wally gave in return as he replied in kind. Noticing the approaching figure, Barbara turned to him, "Hey, Dick!" she greeted.

"Dude, it's about time." Wally said right after. Dick tried to smile at the two put all he could do was smirk.

"Sorry about that. What are you guys doing?" he asked, going for being aloof. Wally shrugged while Barbara replied.

"Talking." She pulled out her own phone, "Oh man, I have to head home before my dad starts sending out patrols. I'll see you tomorrow Dick." She said to the acrobat then turned to Wally, "I'll talk to you later, Wally." Giving him another smile, Dick's stomach twisted again.

"Bye, Babs." Dick said while Wally nodded and gave his farewell as well. Once the female red head turned the corner, the raven haired teen looked at his ginger friend. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Batman, Flash, how smoothies are better than milkshakes, the usual." He responded, "We're going out on Friday."

Dick nearly tripped, "What?" he blurted.

"We're going out on Friday." Wally repeated, looking at his friend in concern, "You're okay with that right? I know she's your friend and I thought because of you and Zatanna you wouldn't care."

The smile he gave Wally felt forced and fake, "Yeah, it's cool. I don't mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thoughts: <strong>_See, I shouldn't be allowed to write this sort of thing, I promised crack and I wrote this instead. Ah Fallen, forever destined to not write what she intends to. Though I don't know about you guys, but I think this should have a follow up chapter, but yeah it's probably just me. And me being me, it might no happen. Soo, stay classy._


End file.
